


Letter for Santa

by ginger_angel



Series: Your Eyes Are Pretty 'verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, mama!Cas, omega cas, omega!cas, parent!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger_angel/pseuds/ginger_angel
Summary: Emma brings home a holiday project from preschool.  Her teacher has asked all students to write Santa a letter.  Cas forgets about the project so Emma somehow wrangles Dean into helping her on a Saturday afternoon when Cas has gone to run errands.  Dean is shocked when he hears what Emma wants for Christmas.  How in the world will he explain this to Cas when he gets home?





	Letter for Santa

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. It’s May already. I really wanted to write this in December but we were still struggling with some family drama and that made the holidays that much harder for us to get through. Therefore, I’ve been writing bits and pieces of this in my head since the idea came to me and now I hope it lives up to this ‘verse. With my luck, I’ll get a Valentine’s Day piece up by Labor Day! 
> 
> It's also hard when you've got, like, 5 different stories all wanting to come out but none of them are making it easy! I've got another story that I'm struggling to finish for the SPN fandom and somehow found myself signing up for a bingo challenge in another fandom. So hopefully this helps kickstart my creativity. Thank you so much for continuing to read, give kudos and comment!

It’s a brisk December Friday as Cas waits for Emma outside her preschool class.  With about three weeks until Christmas, his mind is fixated on what small stocking stuffers he still needs to get for Emma and what on Earth he plans to get Dean for their first holiday together.  It’s been a whirlwind romance between the two but it seems more like 5 years have gone by instead of just 5 months since Cas had met Dean.

Emma comes running out of the double doors of her preschool clutching a light green piece of paper in one hand, a cookie shaped like a Christmas tree in the other and a giant smile on her face.  Thoughts of Dean fade into the background as he prepares to take his little girl home.

“Maaaaaamaaaaaaaa!”  Her little body does not stop so Cas reaches down and picks her up before she can faceplant into his legs.

“Hello, precious girl.  Did you have fun at school today?”  He walks back to the car with Emma in his arms as she begins to babble about lessons and toys and nap time.  She takes bites off her cookies as they walk and even offers Cas the cookie. By shoving it at his lips. He’ll miss this phase of her life as she continues to grow.  He briefly entertains the thought of another child, maybe one with blonde hair and freckles, but shakes it off quickly. He and Dean haven’t really been together long enough to talk about giving Emma a sibling.

“Mmmmmph, thank you baby.”

“And mama, we got a paper that I need help to do.  It says so here.”

“Okay Emma.  We’ll look at the paper and make a plan when we get home.  How does mac and cheese sound for dinner tonight?”

“Cheeeeeeeeeese!  Mac and cheese! Mac and cheese!  Mac and cheese!” Emma continues to chant as he buckles her into the car seat.  Her whole body is bouncing with excitement.

“Okay, okay.  I get it,” he chuckles.  “Excellent idea if I do say so myself.  Let’s get home and get started on dinner.”  As Cas drives home, he completely forgets about the light green paper that Emma had clutched in her tiny fist and the project she was supposed to complete.

It isn’t until Saturday afternoon that Emma remembers her project and she loudly tells Dean about the letter she is supposed to write to Santa Claus and take to school on Monday.  Cas has gone out to run errands without Emma because taking Emma always adds at least an hour to any time he budgets for getting things done. Dean is always happy to stay at Cas’ with her.  They are at the kitchen table with a couple of Christmas themed coloring books and a tub full of crayons when she brings it up.

She doesn’t look up from her coloring book when she says, “Mr. Dean, will you help me write a letter to Santa?”  

“Sure, babydoll.  Did mama tell you to write a letter to Santa this year so you get what you want for Christmas?”  She’s been more careful at coloring inside the lines, but Dean sees that some of her crayons are starting to fall to pieces, making it more difficult for her to use them.  He makes a mental note to get her some of those washable ink pens for Christmas. He thinks Cas would really appreciate the ‘washable’ part.

“Nope, my teacher wants us to write a letter to Santa.  She wants us to ask for special things. But I don’t know what that means.”

“Well, did you ask your mama?”

“Nope, he doesn’t know that I need to write a letter to Santa.”  At this, Dean pauses. Cas always knows everything that goes on with Emma and school.  He wonders how this slipped through the cracks.

“Uhhhh, why doesn’t he know, buttercup?”

“I forgots to tell him.”  Emma says this with no concern at all.  She continues to focus on making sure that the candy cane she is working on has the perfect red stripes through its center.  Dean taps the table right in front of her to try and get her attention. She looks up with a crease in her brow, her head tilted just a little to the side.  She looks so much like Cas in that moment that Dean can’t help but smile.

“Well, do you want to do it now so you can surprise mama when he gets home?”

“Yeah!  Lemme get the paper.” She hops off the chair and runs to the front hallway.  When she comes back she’s got a crumpled green paper in her hand and she puts it on the table in front of Dean before climbing back up into her chair.  Dean smooths it out. How she managed not to rip it while pulling it out of her school backpack is a mystery to him.

Dean scans the letter template.  It’s definitely different from what he did when he and Sam were in school.  He can’t actually remember filling out something like this all those years ago.  Maybe they were just given a blank piece of paper and told to go to town.   

“Seems simple enough.  All right kiddo, let’s do this.”  Dean grabs a green crayon from the bucket and puts it in front of Emma along with the paper.  He grabs the coloring book, marking the page she was working on, and folds his arms over it so she isn’t tempted to grab it right back up and continue coloring.  “You’re going to do your best to write in the answers. There aren’t too many. I’ll help if you need it but I want you to do most of the work.”

Emma grabs the crayon and huffs.  She’s used to getting her own way with her uncles, he knows.  Cas constantly complains about how his brothers will drop anything to make sure that princess Emma, as her uncles call her, doesn’t have to lift a finger.  She starts at the bottom with her name. Dean and Cas have both been working with her to make sure she can spell it out and make it legible. She makes it through her name with no issues and moves back up to start writing what she wants from Santa for Christmas.

She neatly circles ‘a perfect angel’ and Dean smiles.  He’s taken to calling Cas ‘angel’ as a nickname which Emma must have picked up on.  She is precise when she starts to spell out ‘f-o-r M-r D-e-a-n’ and then she stops and looks up at him.

“Mr. Dean, how do you spell ‘daddy’?”  Dean can only stare at her as his mouth opens and closes a few times.

“What?”  

“Well, Ms. Becky says that we should ask for something special.  I want you to be my daddy. That’s special, right?” That is absolutely not a tear that is gathering in Dean’s eye ready to slip down his cheek.  He and Cas have been spending an increasing amount of time together and most of that time includes Emma but he didn’t realize that Emma had started thinking of him that way, request for more hot chocolate notwithstanding.  He’ll have to ask Cas about that when he gets home.

Emma is still staring at him so he grabs a piece of coloring paper and writes d-a-d-d-y on it and places it in front of her.  He still hasn’t said anything but Emma swings her legs and smiles before finishing the sentence she started.

“Is this good, Mr. Dean?”  She picks up the paper and hands it to him before grabbing the coloring book she had been working on and opening it to the candy cane.  Dean holds the paper in front of him and rubs his hand across his mouth. Cas is absolutely going to flip when he sees this but Dean thinks he may flip in a good way, so he’s not going to worry about it.

“This is perfect, sweetheart.  Good job.” Dean is proud of how he says this while keeping his voice steady.  Damn it, he will not get emotional over this and cry in front of a child. He pins it to the fridge with one of those silly magnets Cas bought that look like reindeer with sunglasses on and he turns back to the kitchen table to continue coloring with Emma.

Later that night, after Cas comes home with the shopping, after Dean shows him the letter to Santa that Emma has written, after Cas cries into Dean’s shoulder while hugging the stuffing out of him, after Cas proceeds to kiss Dean silly, after Dean puts Emma to bed with the promise that he will make her the special pancakes in the morning, they lay on the couch and talk about what this means for their future.  There may or may not be more kisses.  Okay, there are totally more kisses, who is he kidding?  Dean doesn’t want to spoil anything, but he thinks he might just have to accelerate his plans to propose to Cas since he’s going to be Emma’s dad and all.  Best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and it's fluffy and I'd like it to have more plot, but this is just for fun. I have ideas for more in this 'verse, of course I do. I want to write a Emma/Sam playdate at some point in addition to a possible marriage proposal. But don't hold me to any kind of timeline because that's just not my thing. Thanks again!


End file.
